


To Earth (And Back Again)

by levtaviarising (redqueenoctavia)



Series: The 100 Theories [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: /and it no longer makes sense to keep this version going, /sorry guys...my original idea has transformed into something else, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post 7x12, Speculation, the 100 season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/levtaviarising
Summary: Levitt goes to Octavia, wanting to help her and her friends. But she's nowhere to be found, all the cells are empty.Where could she be?
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Levitt
Series: The 100 Theories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/544525
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Bardo

** Part I - Bardo **

Levitt walked swiftly through the hallway that lead to the Cells.

It had been almost a week since Echo had killed three of his own and tortured him to helping her get GEM9 in order to destroy all of Bardo and the Shepherd’s Disciples. Almost a week since Octavia had found him bound and bloodied, and had chosen to leave him behind just as he was.

The memory of that moment still hurt, but Levitt had taken some time to think and he had come to the realization of why Octavia had done what she’s done.

He understood it, understood _her_.

It had been the only way to save both Bardo and her friend. Besides, by leaving him bound and gagged as she’d found him, she guaranteed that the Disciples would believe his innocence – as much as possible, anyway.

At first, his judgement had been clouded by what he felt for Octavia, emotions getting in the way of his rational side…

Secretly, he’d wished he could talk to her, to tell her what he’d realized. But he had recited the Shepherd’s prayer to himself and managed to control his impulses.

The Shepherd had offered his private quarters to Octavia and her friends, to keep them safe and, more importantly, under guard while he negotiated with Clarke Griffin for control of the Key.

After all that had happened, Levitt had tried to return to his normal life, to his job. But fate always seemed to find a way to push Octavia back into his life.

He’d been using the M-Cap on a fellow Disciple to hopefully help him recover from the Post-Traumatic Stress he’d suffered during the explosion in the Stone Room. While helping the subject, Octavia’s voice had startled him.

Levitt still remembered the day of the explosion well.

He had stood close to Octavia has she’d begged for her brother to jump through the bridge and leave her behind. When the fallen Disciple had suicided and made himself explode, they’d been thrown across the room as the blast from the explosion had wrecked the room and killed her Octavia’s brother.

Levitt had rushed to her side and held her as she screamed Bellamy’s name…

It had all happened so fast – and, admittedly, he’d been mostly focused on Octavia – that he’d missed some important details of everything that had happened. But this new perspective on that day showed something new.

Bellamy, along with Doucette, had been blasted into the bridge and sent to Etherea.

They were _alive_.

His first instinct had been to rush to Octavia to tell her, to relieve her sorrow for her brother. But his rationality had taken over and told him to, instead, tell the Shepherd first.

When he’d done just that, his leader had ordered him to keep this information a secret and had forbidden him from interacting with any of the prisoners.

Shortly thereafter, though, Bellamy had returned from Etherea and, upon reuniting with his people, had revealed to the Shepherd that Clarke didn’t have the Key in her head after all.

Having lost all their leverage, the outsiders had all been taken away to the Cells – all courtesy and politeness set aside – with the exception of newly converted-to-the-Cause Bellamy, finally going to be punished for their past actions, for the lives they had taken since arriving on Bardo.

Octavia was in deep trouble. They _all_ were.

Maybe they deserved to be punished, yes. But he couldn’t stand the idea of Octavia getting hurt or sent to Penance by herself to die.

Levitt couldn’t let that happen, he _wouldn’t_ let that happen.

Against his better judgement, he’d decided to lend a hand to her and her friends.

They hadn’t been sentenced, not yet. That meant it wasn’t too late.

He rushed along to get to where the prisoners were being kept, hoping against hope that no one would catch them during this little prison break.

He’d managed to find out that Octavia and Clarke were being held in cell G-9.

Passing by the biometric scan, Levitt opened the door to Octavia’s cell.

Levitt stepped inside, happy to be seeing her again.

“Octavia–” he began.

But he was stopped short by the sight of the room.

It was empty.

Octavia was nowhere to be found. And neither was Clarke, for that matter.

Moving on, he opened up the other cell doors.

 _Nobody._ They were all empty.

It was doubtful that they had escaped. There would have been an alert activated for their re-capture.

That only meant one thing.

They had been taken away.

But _where_?

* * *

Shoana was as talkative as they came.

If something had happened to them, she would surely know.

Levitt found her in one of the M-Cap rooms.

“Do you have a moment?” he asked as he walked inside.

His fellow disciple studied him before nodding.

“Of course.” She straightened her back somewhat, likely still miffed about their last conversation. “Do you need something?”

“I was just wondering… Have you heard anything about the prisoners?”

“Why?” Shoana pushed.

He shrugged. “Just curious. It’s been a while…”

She looked aside, wondering if she should say anything. _Oh, what the hell._

“From what I heard, the Shepherd has sent the prisoners away to another planet while he handles Clarke Griffin and the Key.”

A chill crept up his spine.

What if she's been sent to Penance - where time moves significantly faster - and he never saw her again...

“What planet?”

“No idea.” She gave him a small smile. “But I’m sure the Last War will begin soon and this will all be over.”

“Thank you, Shoana. For all Mankind.”

“For all Mankind.”

Levitt’s heart was pounding as he left.

_Where could the Shepherd have sent them?_

He went to the Stone Room.

With his knowledge of the Stone and its codes – and worried beyond belief – Levitt took the device that allowed him to see behind what was visible to the naked eye and checked the last codes entered into the Stone. Sanctum and... Earth?

_Why would the Shepherd have sent them there?_

Nobody went to Earth. It was a deserted planet, ravaged by radiation.

There was nothing there but memories of a planet that was long dead.

The truth was… the why didn’t really matter.

Bardo could live on without him. But he couldn’t live without Octavia.

This went against everything he had ever been taught, but he didn’t give a damn.

After gathering some supplies, Levitt returned to the room.

He re-entered the code to Earth, put on a helmet and jumped through.


	2. Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and the others arrive on Earth.

**Part II - Earth**

The green mist around them began to dissipate as Octavia, Miller, Niylah, Echo, Jordan and Hope passed through the bridge.

Clarke had managed to make a deal with Cadogan.

She would help him get the Flame – the infamous Key he wanted so badly to begin the Last War, so long as he let everyone else go safely back to Sanctum.

When they’d arrived at their destination, it was not what they had expected.

_Not at all._

“What the hell?” Miller muttered, in stunned shock.

Octavia felt her heart halt and deflate in her chest.

Niylah looked around. “Is this–”

“The bunker,” Octavia replied sorrowfully with a short nod. “We’re back.”

They were back inside the Wonkru bunker.

For incredible as it seemed, neither Octavia, Miller or Niylah had ever seen this room – it must be hidden well inside the bunker – but these walls were unmistakable.

Hope frowned. “Wait, where are we?”

“Earth,” Echo explained.

“This is Earth?” Jordan interjected, totally unimpressed. “Looks pretty bleak.”

“This is–” Niylah told them, but stopped at Octavia dark expression. She rectified, “ _was_ the Wonkru bunker. We lived here for six years.”

 _Living_ was a mild way to put it…

Blood splattered across the walls, on the floor.

Voices screaming _Gon Blodreina!_ over and over again.

Sacrificing their own people to the fighting pits to punish some and feed others.

_Omon Gon Oson._

It all seemed like an eternity ago.

_You are Wonkru, or you are the enemy of Wonkru. Choose!_

Octavia closed her eyes at the memories and shuddered. Remembering all the things she’d done here, she couldn’t hardly recognize herself.

Hope was curious to know more. Neither her late mother nor Aunty O liked to talk about the darker parts of their pasts. And she’d learned a few more than shocking things about her mother’s past, including the identity of her father.

And their reactions spoke volumes.

Intrigued, she asked: “What happened here, anyway?”

All three friends looked uncomfortably at each other, with ashamed and sad expressions. Clearly, neither of them were willing to talk about that time.

“Nothing good,” Octavia told her. “Let’s not go there.”

“We had no idea this was in here.” Niylah frowned. “I thought we’d searched the whole place, but we never found this room.”

Miller took the first stance.

“Doesn’t matter. Let’s get the hell out of this hellhole.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Jordan told them. “They might come back at any moment. We should stay close to the Stone.”

“Fine,” Miller agreed, not happy about it. “The faster we get out of this damn planet, the faster I can get back to Jackson.”

Echo nodded. “Let’s get some fresh air, though. We can stay close enough to the Stone without being glued to it.”

Leaving the room with the Stone, they moved quickly through the hallways and the bloodied walls of the arena, wishing to leave this damn bunker behind once and for all.

Finally outdoors, they took a deep breath and took in the sights of the ruins of Polis. Octavia, Niylah and Echo still remembered how full of life and movement this city had been before A.L.I.E. and the second wave of Praimfaya utterly destroyed it.

“We should try to find food and water,” Niylah suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

They decided to make a supply run to the Valley.

It had been well over a hundred years since McCreary, Hope’s biological father, had destroyed the Valley with a nuke. With some luck, Mother Nature had recovered somewhat from the blast and they would have food to sustain them for however long they were forced to stay here.

Miller was the first to volunteer to go – not willing to be in that bunker for a second longer than necessary, closely followed by Echo.

Jordan and Hope tagged along with them, eager to hopefully get a glimpse of Earth’s natural beauty they’d always heard about in the stories they were told. Both of them, being the youngest members of their little group, had never seen Humanity’s original planet.

Octavia was relieved to see another emotion in Hope that wasn’t despair and grief over the death of her mother. While her little girl got ready to go to the Valley with the guys, she took Echo aside and begged her to keep Hope safe. She agreed, remembering the radioactive creatures in the sand that had attacked Wonkru once.

While the kids went on a supply run / adventure trip with Uncle Miller and Echo, Octavia and Niylah stayed behind to guard the Stone.

Once they were finally alone, Niylah pulled Octavia into her arms.

The two women had once been as close as sisters, but had ultimately taken different paths and diverged.

“I’m really glad you’re okay,” Niylah whispered emotionally, remembering how much Octavia had struggled to find peace after the fall of Wonkru, going so far as to beg for death… “I missed you.”

Octavia held her tightly. “I missed you, too.”

They embraced for a long moment, glad they finally had a moment alone to reconnect. When they parted, there were tears in their eyes.

“Niylah…” Octavia began. “What we did here–”

“We _survived_!” Niylah pressed. “We did what we had to do to live another day. Not one is to blame for that.”

When Octavia bowed her head in shame, Niylah placed two fingers under her chin and tilted her head backward. “We all made mistake. But _you_ kept us alive and safe and united for six years. We wouldn’t have made it out of there without you.”

She stared into Niylah’s hazel eyes for a moment.

The truth was she wouldn’t have been able to get through that time in the bunker without Niylah by her side. She probably didn’t know it, but she’d been Octavia’s strength and beating heart when she’d needed it the most.

“So now what?”

“We forgive each other, we move on,” Niylah answered easily. “We learn to live with what we did. _Together_.”

“Together,” Octavia agreed.

Holding each other, they leaned their foreheads together and closed their eyes.

Together, they would face the past and find a way to live with it.

Together, they knew they could get through anything.


End file.
